tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Foreigner (Fate/Erebos)
| color = Siler | birthplace = Laon, France | birthday = 1550? | gender = Female | height = 140 cm | weight = 37 kg | alignment = Chaotic - Neutral | base of operations = Vladivostok, Bathuybia | master = Tasha Igorievna (Master) Yakov Igorievna (Mana Supplier) | command seal = | class skills = EX C | personal skills = | authorities = | phantasm = Nibeelcole (EX) |tblColour = #E0FFFF |textColour = #191970 }} is the Foreigner-class Servant of Tasha Igorievna in the Twilight Holy Grail War of Fate/Erebos. Profile Identity Foreigner's True Name is that of |ニコール·オーブレー|Nikōru Ōburē}}, the woman responsible for the so-called Miracle of Laon. Legend Not much is known about Nicole except for her exorcism in 1566. It was said that she was possessed by a host of demons, including . As a Foreigner, the Outer God that possesses her is Baoht Z'uqqa-Mogg, the Bringer of Pestilence. In the aftermath of the Edict of Amboise, tensions between Catholics and Huguenots remained high in France, including in the city of Laon, which lay in the domain of the Prince of Conde, a Protestant. In November 1565, Nicole Aubrey, a resident of Vervins, became so sick she was unable to eat and claimed to be possessed by an evil spirit that she thought was the ghost of her deceased grandfather. Her family obtained the services of a Dominican priest, Pierre de la Motte, who attempted to exorcise the young woman. He rid her of a number of demons, who promptly "fled to Geneva," the center of the Calvinist movement. The chief demon, however, who identified himself as "Beelzebub, the Prince of the Huguenots," refused to leave for any personage less than the Bishop of Laon. On 4 January 1566 Bishop Jean de Bours arrived in Vervins but was unable to exorcise the demon. On 29 January the Bishop led a procession to the cathedral of Laon, where the demon engaged in a theological discourse with the Bishop, alleging that the Huguenots were cruel and infidel, that they stole the communion wafer, cut it up, boiled it, and burned the pieces. According to "Beelzebub," the Huguenots would do more evil to Jesus Christ than the Jews had done. After daily processions to the cathedral, on 8 February, the "miracle of Laon" occurred when the bishop held up the Holy Eucharist and drove the remaining demons from Aubrey's body. Personality Normally, Foreigner is a calm girl. Her age is 16 but she appears as an eleven-year-old. Her personality can swing in many different directions, depending on her mood. One end of the spectrum is her completely psychopathic sadist side. The other is the calm girl she usually is. When completely possessed by the Outer God, she becomes murderous and eyes everyone as a threat that needs to be eliminated. Appearance Foreigner wears a puffy dress that expands greatly at her waist level. Her piercing golden eyes and twin tails in her hair are the only things normal about her. The oddities begin with her short stature and the silver wings on her back. She refuses to say what it is for but Tasha predicts that that is where the Outer God possesses her from. When possessed, Foreigner gains a crimson glint in her eyes and grows fangs. She also grows horns out from her head. Her nails engorges into talons, sharp and hard enough to clash with Saber Alter's sword.Fate/Erebos (Day Two) Relationships ;Tasha Igorievna :"Master... is kind to me... Even in my demonic form, she still treats me with kindness... I don't know how to respond..." ;Yakov Igorievna :"Yasha... Oh, Yasha... If only... If only... Sadly, it can't be true... Oh, Yasha! Yasha!" Role Fate/Erebos Foreigner was summoned upon the three Igorievna siblings arriving in Fuyuki. Just like any of the other Servants, the summoning was automatic. TBA Abilities Trivia *Foreigner's appearance is that of Leen from the series. References